We are proposing to establish the Cardiovascular Research Grid (CVRG). The CVRG will provide the national cardiovascular research community a collaborative environment for discovering, representing, federating, sharing and analyzing multi-scale cardiovascular data, thus enabling interdisciplinary research directed at identifying features in these data that are predictive of disease risk, treatment and outcome. In this proposal, we present a plan for development of the CVRG. Goals are: To develop the Cardiovascular Data Repository (CDR). The CDR will be a software package that can be downloaded and installed locally. It will provide the grid-enabled software components needed to manage transcriptional, proteomic, imaging and electrophysiological (referred to as "multi-scale") cardiovascular data. It will include the software components needed for linking CDR nodes together to extend the CVRG To make available, through community access to and use of the CVRG, anonymized cardiovascular data sets supporting collaborative cardiovascular research on a national and international scale To develop Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) by which new grid-enabled software components, such as data analysis tools and databases, may be deployed on the CVRG To: a) develop novel algorithms for parametric characterization of differences in ventricular shape and motion in health versus disease using MR and CT imaging data;b) develop robust, readily interpretable statistical learning methods for discovering features in multi-scale cardiovascular data that are predictive of disease risk, treatment and outcome;and c) deploy these algorithms on the CVRG via researcher-friendly web-portals for use by the cardiovascular research community To set in place effective Resource administrative policies for managing project development, for assuring broad dissemination and support of all Resource software and to establish CVRG Working Groups as a means for interacting with and responding to the data management and analysis needs of the cardiovascular research community and for growing the set of research organizations managing nodes of the CVRG. (End of Abstract).